Lost Memories
by Saffir23
Summary: A journey to find her missing past Rates and Reviews would be greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1

A frigid night all alone a little girl slumped to the ground covered in blood and tears as the flames of the burning buildings around her illuminate the night sky in a fiery red. This once peaceful village now lays on ruin at the rain pellets down to earth soaking the young girl no more than six years of age and putting out the flames of her once beautiful home. Her once pure while dress clang to her skin uncomfortably at she shook at the sight it all seemed as if it were a horrid dream she will soon wake from and run to her mother for comfort. Not this time it was real…this was really happening and no one could stop it. Though there was one thing that was off…there wasn't a body in sight. Vanished, her family simply vanished since the flames weren't big enough to burn them to ashes. Then the little girl tilts her head back looking up at the night sky over hear and lets out a blood hurdling scream…

My eyes flew open as I bolted up straight in my sleeping bag drenched in sweat from the repeated dream, "Hey, Ai, are you alright?" I heard from my right coming from one of my closest and best friends for as long as I can remember, Jento, ask me. I replied with a simple smile and a nod of my head to insure him that I was alright.

"You've been having nightmares a lot lately...well...more than you usually do that is." My other beast friend said smiling at me in order to comfort me like he always does. His name is Kazuu and he's Jento's younger twin brother. Jento is slightly taller than his younger brother and has dark brown hair with light brown natural highlights running through it while Kazuu has light brown hair with dark brown highlights running through it, no their not fraternal twins, in fact if it wasn't for their hair color it would probably be impossible to tell them apart from one another. They both had the some purple eyes though and hair style, their bangs hung long to the outsides of their eyes and reached to their shoulders while the back was choppy layers and slightly messy looking.

I let out a small giggle and ran my hand through my shoulder length blonde hair as my blue eyes shifted over from the older twin to the younger, "Yeah I guess so." I usually do that, laughing at myself that is, it's kind of a habit in a way.

And as usual here comes the next part of our 'morning routine'..."OW!JEEZ, WHAT WAS THAT FOR, JENTO?!" As usual Kazuu got hit upside of his head by Jento for 'teasing me' about my nightmares.

"YOU WERE TEAZING AIRI AGAN!" See what I mean, this happens practically every morning.

Though I do have to say I have gotten quite used to this considering it's been this way since I first met them but that's a whole other story! However I will tell you this when I met these two I had no memory of my past the only thing I knew was my name, Airi Mitsukai, and that's when I met those two fighting boys over there, the trouble maker twins, Jento and Kazuu Tekeshi, that was their nickname back at their home village. However; when they weren't going around making trouble for others you can see how different their personalities really are. I spent a good portion of my childhood with these two considering that it was their family that took me in and so now we're on a journey to hopefully help me to regain all of those lost memories.

The anger started to boil over in me now from their constant arguing,"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF! " They looked at me as though I was psycho, their not used to seeing me mad or even raising my voice in that kind of way. "Jeez, you two I swear can't we have a normal morning for once?" This fighting every morning was really starting to get on my nerves.

The two of them look to the ground and hung their heads in shame, "...sorry..." they then started their mumbling like they always do when they get into trouble, never mind about them not being alike, they're mumbling the same exact thing though it was incoherent to me what they were saying.

"C'mon lets pack up camp and get some food. I don't know 'bout you guys but I'm sarven' here." I giggled. They laughed at me as a really loud rumble came from my stomach.

It seems only something embarrassing like that happening to me can lift up their gloomy moods.

Now I don't want you to think that were going through the woods blindly and seeing if I remember anything. NO! That'd be just plain stupid. A while ago before we started this journey of ours I remembered some really important parts of my past, though they were mostly in jumbles there was one in particular that caught my attention and that was a small village in the fire nation, the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. I don't really know why but that just seemed like the place I needed to be, not to mention having a bed to sleep in after our long journey to get here as well. For several years now we've been doing a traveling ninja thing where we help out people in the villages we stop in or just see some people in need of help some places even made us honorary ninjas to their village with a headband as well because they were so grateful. We've had quite an interesting life out on our own.

"All right guys let's get going." Jento stated. He's always kind of been the bossy one, maybe it's because he's technically the oldest out of all of us, I'm the youngest and they don't let me forget it either even though it's by just a couple of years.

"Were coming! Sheesh mister impatient ain't he, Kaz?" I whispered the rest of my sentence.

"Yah, someone must of put some aunties in his panties." We had ourselves a little giggle fit.

"I HEARD THAT!" He was mad now but it's so much fun teasing him, he just falls for it so easily. "AND I DONT WARE PANTIES! Those are for girls!" _Jeeze that sure was slow_, I thought to myself giggling.

"What are you talking about we didn't say a thing?" Kazuu and I said in union.

"Oh, forget it. I'm not getting in it with you two jokesters again, let's just go. Airi you know the way so come on."  
"HEHE, ALRIGHTIE!"I say finishing up my little giggle fit and tossing my bag over my shoulder heading the rest of the way to Konoha Village


	2. Chapter 2

"AIRI!" Kazuu yells as loud as he can from behind me. "How much longer till we get there?! My feet are killing me!"

"Were getting closer, ok? So quit winning. You think he would be used to this by now." I mumble the last part to myself. I love that guy but he can be really childish sometimes.

"You said that the last time I asked and that was like 5 HOURS AGO!" He yelled annoyed.

I turned around to face him and gave him a big goofy grin and replied "That's because it's true. Every step you take the closer you are to getting to your destination."

"Don't pay any mind to him, Ai, he's too simple minded to understand logic like that." Jento said insulting his younger brother once again and at the very moment he did I felt the rage coming from Kazuu, he was pissed and just like always here comes another one of their fights that they for some reason only have in front of me.

"Why you, I'm gunna get you for that!" Kazuu yells bitterly at his older twin brother.

"Hmm, what did you say? I couldn't hear you." Jento smirks earning the stink eye from his brother. _Hmm, I think I'll just let them settle this one on their own I'm to tired to deal with them. I hope it doesn't last too long._

"Don't play dumb you jerk! Just because you're a few minutes older than me doesn't mean you can belittle me!" _Why does he have to be so loud all the time? Well at least no one can see this in the woods but not like they would do it in public anyways._ I think to myself as I sit on the ground an rest my head on my knees tilting my head as I watched the two argue.

"Heh? He knows some big words, who knew?" Jento raised his hands and surged his shoulders as he spoke.

Right before Kazuu could retort I spotted the main gates of Konoha through the branches of the tall trees surrounding us and shout happily. "Hay guys we're here!"

"Really?" They say in union looking over at me which also gets them so stop fighting so that was an upside as well.

"Yup, I guess I should put this on then huh?" I say rummaging through my grab and putting on my Leaf Village ninja head band around my neck. "Man it's been years since I last wore this thing." We start heading the rest of the way to the gates and I notice who are the watchers at the entrance are Izumo and Kotetsu, _let's see if they'll recognize me_. I smirk to myself at what their faces would look like. The twins seemed to get what I was smirking at and put on their fake faces, it's something they do when they don't know or trust people and honestly I really don't get why they do it.

I jumped up on top of the roof of their little sitting area with Jento and Kazuu behind me before they noticed us approaching and we hide our chakra so they wouldn't notice us. Then I swung my head down in front of them smiling, "Hay, what's up?!"

They scream from the surprise and fall backwards out of their seats. _Oops_ _didn't mean for that to happen_. "Are you guys okay? I didn't mean to scare you that much, sorry." I jump down after I say my apology with the monotone twins following me.

As they start to get up, without looking at me yet though, they say on union "Y-yeah, were fine. Who are yo-YOU!?" They notice me at the very end of their sentence.

"Ai-Airi, is that really you?" Kotetsu asks me while the both of them were wide eyed.

I giggle at their faces "Yeah, long time no see." I give them the best smile I could muster out. They couldn't get their words straight and sounded as if they were speaking another language. "Whoa, calm down you guys." I was starting to get worried because it's been going on for a couple minutes now. "Breath, c'mon deep breaths. There you go now try to speak." _These guys I guess I should of just walked up to them this is too much for them to handle all at once I guess._  
"What the heck! How are you possibly here?! Everyone thinks you're dead!" Izumo says in a panic. He was the shorter of the two, though just slightly, and had dark brown hair wher his bangs swept to the right covering that eye. Izumo wore is headband as a bandana and the normal ninja uniform where part of it covered his chin.

"Yeah explain yourself little missy!" Kotetsu agrees. He has crazy spiky blackish blue hair and wears his headband normally, there's a bandage that goes across his nose and cheeks, not to mention his tiny little beard, and just like Izumo he wears the ninja uniform.

"Sorry I'll stop by your guys' places later and explain right now i have to go see Grandpa. Bye, bye!" I start jumping from roof to roof to get to the Hokages office not noticing anything around me because of my excitement.

"Airi, wait there's something you should know before you-" I heard Izumo shouting out to me before he was out of ear shot.

I just jump in through the open window when I get to the Hokages office just like I used to and land on the back of his big chair and shout "Saratobi-sensei, I'm back!" However when I look down Grandpa wasn't there instead there was one of the three legendary sanin Tsunade. We both look at each other in shock at what we weren't expecting."Tsu-Tsudade, where's Saratobi-sensei?" I ask jumping down from the chair to the front of the desk as the twins stayed outside the window. All the while having a bad feeling in my gut that it was a big mistake to ask or to even come back here and was struggling to fight back the tears that threatened to come pouring out.

"Airi? I thought you were dead. What-" she started but I cut her off suddenly.

"Don't dodge the question!" I yell at her "Where is Grandpa?"

She looks at me in the eyes then turns her head away from me "I'm sorry Airi but he died." My eyes went as wide as possible and the tears just started pouring out

"What? No...No...NO IT'S NOT TRUE! It...It can't be..." I start balling and she lets me cry on her shoulder. Jento and Kazuu put their hand on my shoulders to comfort me as best as they could, I never even noticed that they came into the room.

Suddenly the door flew open and I head the yelling of a certain knuckle headed ninja "Hay, Granny Tsunade!" Naruto Uzumaki.  
"Naruto, don't just burst right in without knocking. Sorry about that Tsunade-sensei we'll be leav-uh is, is that really you Airi?" the pink haired girl that I know to be Sakura Haruno say as she noticed me and my crying with Kakashi following right behind her.

"EHHHH, AI-AIRI!?" Naruto who just noticed me yelled. Everyone just freezes and stares at me. This has to be the worst possible time for them to show up. What was supposed to be a day of a happy reunion with all of my old friends from the Hidden Leaf village turned into a sad one.


	3. Chapter 3

No one dares to make a sound. To them this is just unreal 'she can't possibly be alive' that's what their all probably thing right now. I still don't remember much about the life or the people of the village from the past all I really remember is mostly just their faces and names but the faces I remember are of really little kids. The silence I couldn't take it I hate a quiet room when there's a lot of people in it especially when I'm the cause of it.

Just as Naruto was about to speak up the doors slammed open again. We all looked in the direction to see the culprits to be Izumo and Kotetsu, "Ah, we're too late." Kotetsu says angrily.

"Airi, this is why we told you to wait we didn't want you to find out this way, I'm sorry." Izumo says approaching me with a sad look in his eyes.

I just stare at the floor my hair covering my eyes not looking up at anyone. Jento and Kazuu are still standing behind me with their hands on my shoulders I'm sure they feel really out of place right now.  
"I'm still really confused. I thought you were dead." Naruto finally says with that idiotic look on his face. Sakura hits him on the head and calls him an idiot. "Ow, Sakura, what was that for?" He says rubbing the big lump on his head.

"Think about what she's felling right now, Naruto." Kakashi says. "She's been missing for years thought to be dead. Also think about what she doesn't know that has happened to this village in that time. A lot has changed."

I can feel all of their eyes upon me. I still don't look up instead I just turn and walk to the window. "A-Airi..." Izumo goes to put his hand on my shoulder.

I swat it away. "Don't touch me!" _I don't want to be here anymore_. Izumo was like an older brother to me and I'm sure I just really hurt him now, emotionally.

_Nothings like I thought it would be._ So I just go and jump out of the window_. I don't want to be here any longer_! I hear them calling after me but do not follow. I just need some time alone. I just start running through the village not caring where I'm going. I pass many people not paying attention to where I was going turning left, right, going through alleys, etc. I have no clue where I'm going and I don't care I just let my feet take me there. The whole time crying and not seeing where I'm going. Thinking_, what has happened here?_

Finally after running for who knows how long I trip and fall to the dirt road. I don't care about the scrapes they'll go away soon anyway. I don't feel like getting up I just lie there clenching the dirt my face now covered in mud from my tears and the dirt mixing together.

"A-are y-you okay?" I hear a girl's voice stutter. I look up to see the worried face of Hinata Hyuuga. When she saw my face her once worried expression turned to surprise. It seems as though no one is having any trouble recognizing me. "A-Airi!" She says quite loud, surprising me. We were best friends when I was here since we understood each other quite well. I don't remember how we met though.

She then starts freaking out and fumbling around and mumbling random things. "Hinata, are you alright." I ask curiously. She passes out. I wipe away my tears and giggle. "She hasn't changed one bit." I sigh, "What should I do now? I guess i should take her home but-"

I suddenly had flashes of my past once again. They went by really fast. There's me, Hinata, and Neji when I first met them playing, and then it goes to me sitting at a dinner table laughing. I'm talking but there's no one there just an empty seat. I'm so happy talking to this person but there isn't anyone there it's so sad. Another one comes I see flames, people running and screaming, the things they're saying is hard to make out but it sounds like all their worried about are the children of this village. _Where is this place? Why can't I remember? What does this all mean? I want to know!_

The vision stops abruptly with my head now pounding like crazy. I feel something wet slide down from my eyes but I knew right way it wasn't tears. I feel with the tip of my fingers and see it a bright red blood. "I'm crying blood? This has never happened to me before but I shouldn't worry about it. Not now anyways. I gotta worry about getting Hinata Home right now." I say and wipe it all away as best I could. I pick up the still unconscious Hinata and head towards the Hyuuga estate. _I Hope I remember where it is_. I laugh at my idiocy internally. "Right now I think I'm at the far end of Konoha" _at least that's my guess considering what the area look like. _"Then I think I should head to the north east, mhmm that should be right." I say to myself heading that way. Luckily no one was around to hear me talking to myself looking like a loony toon. _I can't remember the whole village grounds but I'm pretty sure it's this way_. _Once I see a part that I recognize I should be able to remember where I'm going. I hope..._

I walk around trying to find where I'm going with Hinata in my arms, she's pretty light, and I end up asking for directions anyways. "Luckily I didn't stray too far from the right direction." I say to myself again. I start thinking about what I did earlier. Running off like that wasn't too smart of me "their probably all worried about me." I kick myself mentally for doing that.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my arm. That's when I noticed the big wall in front of me. "EHH, WHERE'D THAT WALL COME FROM?!" I say a little too loud, and blush. I just really embarrassed myself in front of some stranger and haven't even seen this persons face yet.

"You should pay more attention where you're going." He says strictly.

"Ah, o-okay! Sorry." Once again say to loud and blush even more.

That is when I decide to look at who it was who helped me. I see the annoyed face of Hinatas older cousin Neji Hyuuga. He sure has grown he's taller than me now. "Neji" I say happily. His once annoyed look turned in to a surprised one. His lavender eyes wider than I've ever seen them before. "Uh, what to say? Long time no see." I say rubbing the back of my head idiotically.

He didn't say anything he just stared. I go and set Hinata down against the wall for a second and wave my hand in front of him. "Umm, you alright Nej?" Nej is what I call Neji sometimes. He starts swaying back and forth slightly. _Is he going to pass out too?_! I screamed in my head and started getting really frustrated. "Snap out of it you idiot!" I yell and hit him on the head.

That worked quit well, "Sorry," he says rubbing his head "it's just that we all thought-"

I cut him off "I know, I know, that I was dead, right?" He nods.

He notices Hinata "Uh, did you hit her too?"

"NO!" I 'humped' "You meanie Nej. She saw me, and well you know her she started freaking out and then passed out. Sheesh, I'm not that mean, seriously, you haven't changed one bit always teasing me." I mumble the last part to myself.

"Neither have you..." He says plainly.

"Hey!" He just chuckled. After our little 'reunion' we went and brought Hinata to her room and laid her on her futon.

I was the one that broke the silence between us. "Neji?" He 'hmmed' to let me know he was listening. "Why does everyone think that I'm dead? I know that I've been gone for a few years but why dead? What happened?" I started crying again."Why?"


	4. Chapter 4

Neji tried his best to comfort me by just putting his hand gently on my back and rubbing it to try to calm me down. I don't think he's ever seen me cry before, well, as of what I can remember. Anyways it's so embarrassing I hate showing people this side of me I usually just keep all my feelings bottled inside of me.

I can now feel my face start to heat up from it and my eyes are starting to hurt. "Airi" I look up at him through my swollen eyes at the look on his face one I've never seen from him before, worry.

I hiccupped and tried to speak the best that I could. "I" I look down at me feet."I'm sorry, Neji." I bury my face into my knees upset about causing so much trouble for everyone today.

"Don't be." _Huh?_ I was confused and my head shot right up and looked at him wide eyed. "I haven't seen you in years, Ai, we all thought you were dead. I don't mind you crying. I-" He stopped for a moment turning his head away from me slightly and I swear I saw a tad of red on his cheeks but I probably just imagined it. "I'm just happy you alive."

That one statement made me really happy, I thought that since it's been so long since I've seen everyone that it would put a strain on the relationships we all had when we were younger. I smiled up at him. "Thank you, Neji." I laughed a little. "You've always known what to say to make me smile, but..." I looked down aging this time I looked over at the still sleeping Hinata. That girl is really good at passing out_._ "Right now I just...I really just want to know what happened here and with the Third."

It was silent between us for a few moments with me not taking my eyes off of Hinata wondering if she'll ever wake up. "Okay, I'll tell you." Then he went on and told me everything about how the Sand Ninja had teamed up with the Sound and attacked in the middle of the Chunin exam. However in the end the Sand found out that they were just tricked by Orochimaru and he's the one who killed the Third. Then a few days after Sasuke went and left the Leaf Village to join them and how their efforts to bring him back didn't work out and in the end they lost Sasuke. Also many of the Leaf Villages ninja were killed and how the village needs many repairs done to it.

_I didn't notice anything when I went about the village today though probably because I was to focused on other things._ I felt really sad, mad, confused, many things but I'm quite relieved that I know what has happened here now but still so many emotions ran through me.

"Ai, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I give him a small sad smile.

Before either one of us could say another thing there was a knock at the door."Come in." Neji answered.

A lady opened the door that looked to be around her 40's, I think, with dark brown hair up in a tightly bun and wore a kimono. "You have visitors." She says politely. Then she notices me. "Oh, hello, I didn't know you already had company, I'm sorry." She giggles. "Should I tell them you're not here so you and your girlfriend can spend time together?" Her giggles went into laughter.

"WHAT!?" We scream in union feeling the heat rush to my face.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend! We're just friends, frieeends!"

Her laughter stopped. "Is that so? I'm sorry I just assumed since you two are alone in a room together."

"We're not alone. Hinata's in here too." Neji chimed in. She finally realized that Hinata was asleep on a futon inform of us and let out an 'oh'. Neji sighed "there at the door still right? I'll just go to them."

"Can I come?" I asked. He just nodded as a response. _Hmm, when other people are around he sure does act differently_. I caught up to him and followed him down the halls of the big Hyuuga home. _Nothing but white walls this place it so plan...  
_  
There were a few people here and there but not many and all were in kimonos as well and most with brown hair. _This family is pretty boring. Also they don't really seem to like Neji to much they kept giving him nasty stared or maybe it was me...eh, I don't know but it's sad your own family not liking you. I'm not sure but maybe it's always been like this maybe I'll be able to remember if I spend more time here.  
_  
With me not paying attention didn't notice that Neji stopped and I bumped into him. "Huh? Why'd you sto...oh, never mind." I noticed that we were at the front door and rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment. He just shook his head at my simple mindedness.

Also I didn't notice the two people standing there. One was a girl with brown hair in two buns on each side, and wore a pink shirt and baggy pants, if I had to guess she's a really big tomboy. The other was a boy with black hair in a bowl hair cut style, with really bushy eyebrows and wore green spandex, weird, but I never judge people on their appearance.

"Uh, Neji who is she?" The girl asks.

"This is Airi Mitsukai. Ai, these are my teammates, Rock Lee," He pointed to the boy "and Ten Ten." He then pointed to the girl.

"Hello." Ten Ten greeted me with a smile.

"Hi" I said shyly.

"NEJI!" Rock Lee had fire in his eyes. "When did you plan on telling us you have a girlfriend_?" Again with the girlfriend thing_! "Now, I definitely will have to get Sakura to be mine! I must not lose!" Now flames were surrounding his whole body, _intense_.

"Lee" Ten Ten shook her head in disappointment.

_Sakura? He's kidding right that girl is so superficial to go out with him there is no way she would not to mention she's just too hung over Sasuke_. "I'm not his girlfriend."I stated simply and annoyed.

Lee went back to normal "Oh, really?" I nodded. Neji just looked annoyed. "In that case, how bout you go out with me?" Lee did a thumb up, winked and had a big smile with a twinkle in it.

"Thanks, but no." He sure flip flops what about Sakura.

"Oh, you think I'm weird too." He says sadly.

"Huh, no, no, that's not it I just don't go out with people I just met and I'm not really looking for a boyfriend right now." I say trying to reassure him.

He cheers up "Then that means I still have a chance!" _Should have kept my mouth shut. I hate that I always feel bad about these things._ I just stand there smiling awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"Lee" Neji breaks in. "She just said that she she's not looking for a boyfriend right now." _He's annoyed, that's never good.  
_  
"Eh?" He got sad again.

"NEJI! Don't be mean." I say and hit him on the arm. He just rubs his arm annoyed. Ten Ten looked at us weirdly. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing, it's just that...never mind." _Hmm strange why won't she say what she's thinken_? "Um, your eyes are all puffy." She says just noticing that.

"Oh, yeah that. It's-" I was cut off.

"Did someone hurt you Airi? If so I'll go teach him a lesson!" Lee said angry.

"No, there's no need for that. I just found out about the Third Hokage and all so it was just a shocker for me is all. So there's nothing to worry about." The mood seems to change quickly with these guys or it could have been that I mentioned that, so it was my fault that everyone was depressed now.

"Why did you guys come here?" Neji asks breaking the silence.

"Did you forget? We were going to train together today." Ten Ten said.

"Oh, right. I guess I did." He looks over at me.

"Huh? Oh don't worry about me go on I'll stay and wait for Hinata to wake up. Someone's got to explain to her when she wakes up." I say kind of frantically.

"You sure?" He asks me. I nod in response and shoo them away.

After they leave I head back to Hinata. _I wonder if she woken up yet_? I still she people look at me as I walk through the halls but that's probably my own fault they are probably wondering who I am and stuff like that. "You know what? I've been here a while now and haven't seen Hiashi yet, hmm." I say out loud and get some more stares this time it's more like 'what a nut job' kind of look. _I really should stop talking to myself._

I finally get back to the room we left Hinata in and when I open the door i see that she's awake now. She sees me and now we're just staring at one another...


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, so you're finally awake." I giggled. She just keeps staring at me like I'm nothing but a figment of her imagination. "Hinata, you're not going to faint on me again are you?"

"N-n, I-I d-don't think so." She still looks very confused

"Hay I thought you got over that stuttering around me. What's wrong?" I ask being careful of my words.

She just stars at me for a few more moments then starts tearing up. _Eh what'd I do!?_ She jumps at me and gives me a big hug knocking me over still crying. Through her sobs she says "Is-is it really you?!*sniff sniff* you really did come back to us!" I can't help but smile and give her a gentle hug.

"Yeah, I'm back and here to stay."

We both let go and smile at each other and I can't help but laugh. Hinata stares at me confused for a second then joins in. Laughing for no reason just like before, that I can remember we did quite a lot. We were best friends and even though all of this time has passed since I've last seen her our friendship thrives as strong as ever…I'm so glad.

Since it's been so long we've decided to talk about our lives ever since we last saw each other and having ourselves some herbal tea; mine with a special blend of my own hers with some lemon slices and honey. She went first telling everything and I mean _everything_; from her ninja training to her 'love' life. She still has a major crush on Naruto how I am so not surprised. However moving on she tells me how she's trying to make herself a better ninja so her dad will maybe someday be proud of her, _poor girl if she didn't tell me not to say anything than I would of gone to Hisagi and gave him a piece of my mind_, her team mates have been helping her out a lot she says. She told me a bit about them Kiba and Shino.

Kiba a rowdy guy I'm guessing by the way Hinata explains what he's like. His partner is a puppy named Akamaru, _I'm just interested in the dog_, and anyways he's got some weird red markings on his face and fangs? Weird but whom am I to judge people before I meet them if I ever do. "Don't be fooled by his appearance. He may look like a mean guy but he's really nice once you get to know him. Oh and Shino…"

She's having a hard time with him. Hmmm _he must be a really mysterious guy. _He uses a bug jutsu that live inside of him, kind of creped out by that, he's quiet too but smart. "Oh he's tall." Hinata pipes up. I just stare at her. She just laughs nervously "Sorry I don't really know how to explain him, sorry." Her face turns as read as a tomato.

I laugh "It's ok; I do the same like with my frie-AH MY FRIENDS! I completely forgot about them I just left them there. Sorry Hinata we'll finish talking latter I really gotta go." I scream to her while running out the door. She just remains there with a confused look on her face.

I run through the streets of the town dodging people left and right till I get to the Hokages building and jump up to the window just like the time before… except this time the window was closed and I hit my face on the glass. "Owieee" I say ribbing my nose.

I just look in through the window to see in anyone was in there but couldn't see too well because my eye sight became blurry with tears from the force of the impact. I try to wipe them away and as I do I see a figure in the window not really being able to see who it is come to the window and open it. What I could tell was that the figure was a girl and had dark hair and a kimono on. I jump in "Thank you, umm?" I wipe away the last bit of tears "Oh Shizune, it's you thanks for opening the window!" I smile at her.

"You're back. Where were you everyone is out looking and-" She looks at me weirdly.

"What?"

"Why are you smiling? You were just crying your eyes out not too long ago." She states.

My smile faded "Oh, well it's not like I'm not still upset because I am. It's just that a lot has happened today that I guess made me think less and less about it. Though I'm not 100% recovered from that." I think for a moment "I guess I'm just good at sugar coating my feelings."

Shizune and I have our selves a little staring contest and then she looks way from me and says "I'll notify everyone that I found you. You just stay here and don't move, we don't want to have another search party for you in just one day."

"Kay…but you don't have to tell the two I was with I'll call for them." I say.

"Huh, what do yo-" She stops when she sees me take something out of my sleeve, I keep a lot of things in there it's quite handy. "Is that a-?"

"Yup a flute! However this one's special and as you can tell it's not a normal looking flute." I smile at her.

It's not normal because of all the design that is put into in, like none other; it has swirls all around it, with different types of animals even the mystical kind like dragons and such, and all the colors put into the engravings, made of the purist of white gold and lastly what happens when it's played the right way and by the right person, but I'm not going to tell her that.

"Aren't you going to go get them?" I ask her.

"Oh, uh, right." She says leaving the room with a puzzled look on her face.

I smile when she's finally gone and start to play the flute. A gentle song that can feel peoples hearts with so much emotion that they would be dazed and not know what's going on around them. You can feel the warmth that comes flowing from it as a bright yet soft light shines with the winds whirling around me un-naturally. I dance along with the tune as shimmering petals appear out of what seems like nothing. The engravings glow as well joining in with the wind and petals the colors and shapes of those figures. As soon as I feel Jento and Kazuus presence I stop the song.

"Airi…" Kazuu speaks up.

My eyes just start feeling up with tears and I start crying again. "I-I'm sorry guys!" I go and run into their warm awaiting arms and just keep crying. They just hug me and let me cry they know me so well and when I just need this. After a few moments I wipe my tears and look up at them "I LOVE YOU GUYS!" I yell and give them a big bear hug.

They laugh and I do to and they say "We know and we love you too!"

"Really guys I mean it I should work on not running off all the time when I get upset." I say rubbing the back of my head and laughing nervously. "Oh, I almost forgot everyone else should be here really soo-ahhh" I got cut off before I could finish my sentence because someone knocked me over with a hug from behind and am now face down in the floor. "Oww, okph homerren ohm he hetuph hem mowh."

"Huh, what was that couldn't hear you?" I didn't recognize the voice but it's female and apparently this person knew me.

"She said 'Oww, whoever is on me get off now' and I don't think she can breach" Kazuu says in reply.

"Oh, heh heh sorry." She got off me quickly and I gasped for air and coughed. I was kneeling and looked over my shoulder to see who it was that knocked me over. It was a girl with very long blonde hair wearing purple and standing next to her were two boys one with a annoyed look on his face and one eating barbequed chips.

She looked so familiar but I just couldn't remember her name. I thought for a couple of seconds and then it clicked "Ino?"

"Yup, nice to see you again." She says beaming and extends her had to help me up.

"Sheesh, that's just like you to knock someone over Ino, pig." Sakura says smugly.

"WHAT WAS THAT BUILDBOARD BROW!?" She got pissed off now and dropped me. The two of them start a heated argument over nothing really.

Naruto comes over and helps me get back up. "I'm confused. I thought those two were best friends, why are they fighting?" I ask puzzled.

"Oh don't worry yourself there always like this." Naruto replies.

"Really, hmm things sure have changed…How many times have I said that today?" I say more to myself realizing that I keep repeating myself.

One of the boys that came with Ino said "What a drag…hay Ino lets go we found the girl didn't we."

"Yeah*much munch*mission complete.*munch munch*" the other one said.

"Technically it was Shizune who found me not you. Just saying" I pointed out. Everyone just looks at me again. "Whaaaaaaaaat? I'm just telling the truth."

"Ok, whatever you two do whatever you want I don't care me and Airi have a lot of catching up to do." Ino says but the other two don't seem to really care. "Besides she's going to be our new teammate so be nice." _HUH?_

"What? Don't just decide things o n your own that's Lord Hokages decision." The annoyed looking boy says. I just tune the rest out since I don't want a part of this and I already have my own team anyways so I'll just tell them when their done.

But it's really starting to bug me now "Hay you guys…hay….guuuuys…YOU GUYS JUST SHUT IT!" I yell finally. "Thanks Ino really but I already have a team and so do you, K?" Then I realize something "Naruto, where's your third teammate?" Everyone gets all gloomy now _HUH WHAT'D I SAY!?_

"It's Sasuke…" Naruto says sadly.

"Oh, yeah Neji told me all about how he left with this Orochimaru guy who is he anyways and why did he attack the village?" I asked really wanting to understand everything. Everyone in the room looked at me stunned, including Jento and Kazuu. _Ok, what the heck isn't everyone telling me?!_


End file.
